


I Wish I Could Have Done More

by Galandria_the_Vampire_Queen



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Sad, Tony Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galandria_the_Vampire_Queen/pseuds/Galandria_the_Vampire_Queen
Summary: With the loss of another so close to him...can he survive...Future fic One-Shot. [Based on MCU. Alternate Universe in which Pepper, Tony, and Peter are a family.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I Wish I Could Have Done More

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avengers, I am just another hardcore fan. I was inspired to write this cause there are not enough Mama Bear/Pepper and Spidey/Peter fics.

* * *

**2020**

He stood there on the wet grass, staring at the gray tombstone. A tear escaped his eyes and his lips trembled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight as he cried for the last person that was any kin to him.

“I’m sorry...” his voice cracked as he sobbed freely. “I miss you so much... I... wish you were here...” he rocked back and forth slightly, completely overcome.

The wind blew quietly around them. Over and over he murmured "Why you, anybody but you?"

"Hush now baby, it's alright," she softly said to him.

She slowly removed her arms from his shoulders when she heard his sobs subside to mere whimpers. His brown eyes looked at her with pain.

"I just miss her so much…her smirks, laughs, and bad cooking," he whispered while smiling.

"I know you do baby, but she is always with you in here," pressing her hand gently over his heart.

He smiled while looking down at her hand, all these years and she still gives the best pep talks. _"Thank you, God, for giving this amazing woman as my mom who can run a company and keep her family grounded.”_

"Peter" she called breaking his train of thought. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry but I just got a message from your dad, “Are you ready to go or do you need more time?" She smiled.

"Yes, I’m ready just let me say goodbye first" he turned back to the tombstone smiling.

"I have to go Aunt May, but I just want to say, thanks again for being an amazing second mom to me. I love you and don’t worry you left me in good hands," he whispered and kissed the tombstone.

He placed the white roses on her grave and stood up turning to his mom smiling.

They embraced for a while and then let go but kept their hands locked together.

"Are you sure you're ok" Pepper whispered in his ear.

"Yeah it's just hard sometimes, I always wished I could have done more." Shrugging, he leaned on his mom tiredly.

"Peter, you are helping a great deal with your dad in finding a cure for cancer by co-chairing the stem cell research. And you know I lost my mom to it too, so let me say, thank you for being a champion against it.” Pepper smiled while looking at her son’s face and holding his hand tighter. 

Peter smiled, "You always know the right words to say and I love you for that."

"And I love you too my spidey kid." She smiled while running her hand through his hair.

**THE END!**

**Psalm 46:1 God is our refuge and strength, always ready to help in times of trouble. (New Living Translation)**

**Well, there you have it, my first Avengers fic! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
